Ada Straus
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =5 |quests =''Straus Calls'' |derived =Hit Points: 135 |alignment =Neutral |actor =Katherine Pawlak |dialogue =AdaStraus.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cautious |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairMessy02F |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =VNovacDoctorFaction |class =VendorMisc |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =AdaStraus |baseid = |refid = |footer = Ada Straus without her hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Dr. Ada Straus is a doctor and merchant living in the town of Novac in 2281. Background Ada Straus is a doctor of questionable skill who can be found working in Novac with her two bodyguards. The group moves around the area behind the Dino Dee-lite Motel, stopping periodically near the pack brahmin at the tent, and the north and west road entrances to the town. Despite her hapless demeanor, the services Ada provides are the same as those of any other wasteland doctor. In addition to medical supplies, she also sells other items like laser pistols and energy cells. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Straus Calls: Ada can provide medical assistance at reduced rates. Inventory Notes * Dr. Straus' lack of competence (even shown in her tagged skills, which don't include Medicine) is revealed in her replies to the player: ** When the player requests medical supplies, she will reply "Yeah, and I need sterile medical supplies. But let's see what I have with me." ** Mentioning an addiction problem will prompt her to reply "Hey, pipe down. We can't talk about that here, out in the open," quickly followed by "Oh, you mean you want a cure. Oh." ** Upon requesting to heal radiation sickness, she will ask "Are you sure? You won't be able to read in the dark as well." If the treatment is accepted, she will say "Okay. And remember if this doesn't help, try taking a bath in tomato juice." If refused, she says "In that case, stand just like that for a second. I want to make some toast." * One of her bodyguards will often remark "Between you and me, I don't think she studied at an accredited institution", with the other noting, "She hasn't paid me anything yet; should I be worried?" * She is the only doctor in the wasteland who sells both medical supplies and addictive chems. * If the player has a "Wild Child" reputation in Novac, Ada remarks that "it's great for business" and to "keep it up". She will also provide a discount on her services. * Killing her does not lower Karma; killing her bodyguards does, however. * If the player requests that she treats a chem addiction and they do not have sufficient caps to pay (50 caps), she will reply "Why didn't you say so? No problem, I'll give you my free cure. Here, lean in. It's a special doctor secret." She then yells at the player "Stop doing chems!" * Killing both of her bodyguards from stealth will not only result in Karma loss but cause Ada Straus to disappear the next day, even if the guards' deaths are not noticed by anyone. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Dr. Ada Straus appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Novac characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants de:Ada Straus pl:Ada Straus ru:Доктор Ада Штраус es:Ada Straus uk:Доктор Ада Штраус